


Meteoriitti

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, adult characters, aikuiset hahmot, romantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Tuona päivänä Narcissa kuitenkin koki valaistumisen, sai ilmestyksen, joka keikautti ylösalaisin kaiken, mitä hän oli itsestään uskonut.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Narcissa Black Malfoy





	Meteoriitti

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2011 foxylle. Tälle itsenäisenä jatkona [Valkoinen riikinkukko](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111799).
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Narcissa Malfoy tiesi mitä halusi. Hänellä oli lisäksi varsin vankka käsitys asioista, joita hän ei halunnut. Naisen himoitseminen oli jotain, minkä hän lokeroi automaattisesti jälkimmäiseen kategoriaan.

Aiemmin.

Tuona päivänä Narcissa kuitenkin koki valaistumisen, sai ilmestyksen, joka keikautti ylösalaisin kaiken, mitä hän oli itsestään uskonut. Tuona päivänä hänen viileän laskelmoivien silmiensä katse osui Fleur Delacouriin ja hän ymmärsi, että hänen oli pakko saada juuri tämä nainen, ei ketä tahansa.

Ja Narcissa Malfoy sai aina kaiken, mitä halusi.

Fleur heilautti hopeaiset hiuksensa olkansa yli ja loi tutkivan katseen tuuheiden ripsiensä lomasta kahvilan parhaassa pöydässä istuvaan naiseen. Tämän kiinteän arvioiva, ja hyväksyvä, katse sähköisti Fleurin. Se virtasi hänen hiuksistaan hänen kaulansa kaarretta, hipaisi kiinteää povea, hidasteli uuman uomassa ja pani merkille jopa hänen saappaidensa korkeat korot.

Fleur ei epäröinyt hetkeäkään vaan istui naisen pöytään.

Hämyhilkkainen tyttö toi Fleurille hänen Café au laitinsa, ja hän siemaisi laakean kupin reunalta ennen kuin nosti katseensa.

"Olen Fleur Delacour", hän sorautti pehmeästi ja ojensi kapean kätensä.

"Narcissa Malfoy", Narcissa sanoi englantilaisemmin, mutta hänenkin äänensä oli sulaa hunajaa. Hän tarttui Fleurin käteen, mutta ei puristanut sitä. Piteli vain.

Fleur tunsi nimen, ja jännitys alkoi lepatella hänen vatsanpohjassaan.

"Mikä tuo teidät Ranskan Alpeille?" Fleur kysyi osoittamatta eleelläkään pitävänsä outona sitä, että Narcissa oli laskenut heidän yhteen liitetyt kätensä lakatulle puupinnalle.

"Tulin etsimään sinua", Narcissa sanoi ja yllättyi itsekin totuudesta sanojensa takana. Hän sipaisi peukalollaan Fleurin kämmensyrjää kuvitellen kielensä sormensa paikalle.

"Ja mitä aiot tehdä nyt, kun löysit minut?" Fleur sinutteli lupausta äänessään.

"Aion pitää sinut", Narcissa vastasi varmuudella jollaisen saadakseen on täytynyt kulkea läpi tulen ja tuskan. "Lähde mukaani."

Se ei ollut kysymys, Fleur ei edes halunnut sen olevan kysymys, sillä tämä nainen oli omistanut hänet siitä hetkestä lähtien, kun hän oli sattuman oikusta astunut juuri tähän kahvilaan.

" _Oui_ ", Fleur vastasi hymyillen ja sitoi Narcissan lopullisesti lumonsa kätköihin.

Sillä kuten Narcissa Malfoy, myös Fleur Delacour sai aina kaiken mitä halusi.


End file.
